


Когда встречаются не такие

by DahlSq



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Psychology, Teaching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: То, что является оружием, может быть использовано и с обратными целями — знающая толк в хитростях королева Кризалис не даст соврать, она могла бы провести на эту тему мастер-класс. Собственно, почему «могла бы»? Она и проводила.
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	Когда встречаются не такие

**Author's Note:**

> История к третьему тому цикла «Ночное наследие». Кризалис рассказывает о былых делах Меткоискателям.

Экий здоровенный пегас подвернулся! Плохо, такие амбалы обычно не особенно эмоциональны, а мне ж и так надо максимально осторожно, договор-то нарушать нельзя, особенно _мне_. С другой стороны, хоть что-то. Всё лучше, чем ничего.

Поехали потихоньку.

У пони зрение не такое, как у нас — если мы видим свою _подпитку_ непосредственно, то они этого видеть не мо…

З-зараза!

Как-то меня то ли углядел, то ли услышал. Уставился прямо на те кусты, где сижу… теперь придётся вылезать и трепать языком. Хорошо ещё, что я сейчас в трансформе единорожки и это можно сделать достаточно естественно…

Ы-ы-ы… эак!

Я так и не поняла, что произошло, но… Слышали же такое доброе пожелание, «чтобы тебя приподняло, наизнанку вывернуло, да обратно прихлопнуло»? Слышали, конечно. А мне желать не стали, сразу так и сделали.

То есть, насчёт «приподняло» и «прихлопнуло» точно утверждать не могу, хотя похоже, но вот вывернуло точно. Причём аж два раза. Первый — это когда в свою настоящую форму перебросило из-за потери контроля (сами бы попробовали, от такого кто угодно потеряет!), а второй… Ну, мы же не одними эмоциями питаемся, материальной пищей тоже, хоть и немного. В общем, вывернуло. Причём много.

Я вывалилась из кустов, щедро орошая всё вокруг себя. А этот…

— Дура! — оповестил он и вдруг присоединился: — Буэ!

Надо же, а я уже было решила, что мне больше нечем. Оказалось, ещё очень даже есть чем! Откуда только взялось…

Сколько мы там вдвоём травили, это сказать затруднительно. Проблематично, знаете ли, следить за временем, когда блюёшь фонтаном, извините за подробности. А только в себя он пришёл первым.

— Дура!

— Сам дурак! — офигеть мы оригинальны, ничего не скажешь.

— Дура! А если бы я тебя тут сейчас угробил?!

— Это ты радуешься или огорчаешься? Сила есть, ума не надо!

— Сама такая! Можно подумать, это я начал!

— Тебе-то откуда знать? Если понял — значит, ты не такой! Ты вообще кто?!

— Это ты не такая! В кустах другое сидело! Сама-то ты кто?!

— Я первая спросила!

— Хочешь монстра увидеть — в зеркало глянь! Или разнообразия захотелось? Н-на́!

Я опять не поняла, что́ он сделал, но через долю секунды на его месте сидело такое…

Сначала у меня чуть снова не сработал рвотный рефлекс, потом сработал защитный. Но когда удар уже почти рванулся через рог, я успела заметить обострившимся магическим зрением и остановить.

— Иллюзия!

Он преобразился обратно. Заметил чуть ворчливым, но на удивление мирным тоном:

— Ты первая, кто понял.

— Дурак! А если бы сейчас _я_ тебя угробила? Еле сдержала, между прочим!

— От единичного удара я бы ушёл. А второго не было бы.

Хлюп! Зелёная липкая клякса расплылась на пустом месте, которое только что было занято.

— Говорю же, ушёл бы. Моя тётя Гэри быстрее тебя.

— Ты всё-таки кто?

— Я такой и есть, как ты видишь. Почти.

— «Почти»?

— Ну… — он глянул прямо мне в глаза. Его зрачки вдруг сузились щёлками, я ощутила… что-то вроде холодка. Отчётливое предвестие того, что прилетело в меня несколько минут назад. Кажется, ойкнула. — А ты?

— Я тоже такая, как ты видишь. Это я-настоящая. А тогда в кустах… — я перекинулась в свою любимую поньскую трансформу: бледно-салатовую единорожку с рыжим хвостом-гривой. — Просто могу меняться, почти в кого угодно. Тебе как лучше, чтобы я так и осталась? Мне-то всё равно.

— Лучше по-настоящему. — Я кивнула и перекинулась обратно. — Может, ещё и представимся, как положено?

Я ехидно хмыкнула:

— Положено вообще-то, чтобы такое предложение исходило от дамы. А первым положено представляться джентлькольту.

— Как скажешь. Я Виндчейзер, Дитя Ночи.

— Кризалис, Королева Роя.

— Какого роя?

— Чейнджлингов. Можно подумать, тебе это что-то скажет. А что такое «Дитя Ночи»?

— Я… не уверен, что ты после этого захочешь со мной разговаривать.

— Представь себе, я тоже не уверена, что ты захочешь разговаривать со мной, если узнаешь про наш народ. Так всё-таки?

— Мы семья изгнанников, — произнёс он с явным вызовом и даже гордостью.

— Изгнанники?! Пони?! Ого! Это сильно, да… Что же вы должны были сделать, чтобы так достать Солнцесиятельную…

— Вообще-то, как раз наоборот.

— В смысле?

— Это она не угодила родителям.

— Скромно и со вкусом. Сама-то она про это знает?

— О да! — прошептал, почти прошипел он. — Знает и икает с того по-королевски, можешь даже не сомневаться.

— Я не её подданная и вообще не пони. Просветишь?

— Вон, — вместо ответа он кивнул куда-то в небо. Оно уже почти превратилось из вечернего в ночное.

— Что «вон»?

— Вон там, в небе, — на этот раз он ткнул копытом. — Видишь? Что это?

— Ну, Луна.

— А на ней?

— На ней силуэт. Легенду про Найтмэр Мун и Битву Сестёр я знаю, хоть и не пони. И что?

— Мои родители были её детьми. Приёмными.

— Ого!.. — я даже присвистнула, благо наша форма языка для этого подходит идеально. — Подожди… «родители» или «предки»?

— Родители.

— Почти девятьсот лет… это сколько же им?.. Или они уже?..

— Живы. Чуть больше девятисот. Именно поэтому.

— А тебе?

— Сто два. Я против родителей сопляк.

— Ты так легко мне это рассказал? Не врёшь ведь, я же чувствую.

— Ты _не такая_ , я тоже. И ты не враг, я тоже чувствую.

— То-то ты по мне шарахнул… не знаю уж чем, но неслабо.

— Я испугался.

Я чуть дара речи не лишилась от такого признания:

— Это называется «испугался»? Если так, я даже не хочу знать, что такое у тебя «разозлился»!

— Мне нельзя злиться! — выпалил он. И добавил совсем тихо: — Ненависть и злоба сжигают… я-то знаю…

— Родители? — догадалась я.

— Да… Когда ты ко мне… тоже не знаю, что это было… Я раньше никогда такого не чувствовал, и по-настоящему тоже никогда не бил. Прости.

— А почему травил вместе со мной? Слишком сильно _вложился_?

— Нет, говорю же — испугался. А потом ещё раз. Вдруг бы тут тебя угробил? Ты, конечно, тоже молодец, вот так втихую из кустов, не знаю уж чего именно…

— Пони этого не чувствуют.

— Я как бы не совсем.

— Теперь знаю… И почему же ты решил, что я могу не захотеть с тобой общаться?

— Ну, мы всё-таки… — он кивнул на лунный диск.

— Я-то уж точно не пони. Мне не промывали этой легендой мозги с младенчества.

— Однако ты сказала «Солнцесиятельная». Прямо как пони.

— Под тебя вообще-то подстраивалась. Пони про неё вечно с таким придыханием…

— А если не подстраиваться?

— Мы с ней… подруги. Я привыкла так говорить, но это именно привычка. В нашем языке на самом деле нет подобного слова. Она одна из немногих, кто знает про нас и кому… скажем так, на нас не совсем наплевать. А так-то я у вас в Эквестрии приживалка. А она — как богатая родственница, пустившая к себе из милости. Просто для других я вообще никто, про меня и знать-то не положено…

— Ты говоришь «я». А чуть раньше говорила «королева».

— Ну, «мы». В данном случае это одно и то же, я как королева и говорю за всех нас.

— Я буду молчать, раз не положено.

— Я про тебя тоже. Мир.

— Мир. А _ты_ почему сказала, что я могу не захотеть общаться с тобой?

— Так именно потому, с чего ты по мне шарахнул. Мы для вас паразиты.

— Я так и не услышал, что это было такое.

— Питание… — вздохнула я. — Мы питаемся эмоциями. А я проголодалась. Извини.

— Любыми эмоциями?

— Нет, позитивными. С негатива ты видел, чего получается. Лучше всего любовь.

— Вкусно было?

— Ещё издеваешься!..

— Вовсе нет. Если голодна — возьми.

— Что?! — я чуть не подскочила от такого предложения. — Ты… серьёзно? Сам?!

— А что такого? Я виноват перед тобой.

— И не боишься?

— Чего? Я же могу это отслеживать и останавливать, ты убедилась.

— Чтобы ты знал, мы за четыре с лишним века договор ни разу не нарушали! Никто от наших подпиток не пострадал… и если бы ты был обычным пони, тебе самое большее на несколько минут немного взгрустнулось бы. Слово Королевы.

— Тем более. И вообще, когда любовью _делишься_ , она только прибывает и становится сильнее, сама давая силу.

— Что?! Что ты сейчас сказал?! Откуда ты…

На этот раз я действительно подскочила. Он искренне изумился:

— Ты чего? Что я такое сказал-то?

— Ты сейчас почти слово в слово повторил одно наше старое пророчество. Если по-вашему… Настанет счастливое время, когда не будет ни в чём нужды, и сумевшие приблизить его чейнджлинги сами поделятся любовью, преобразившись к новой жизни…

— Ну… это красиво и, наверное, правильно, да. Но разве это не есте…

— Нет! Для тебя — может быть. А для нас… это же против нашей природы. Понимаешь? Тут и впрямь что-то должно измениться, чтобы мы смогли решиться на такое. Помалкивай при наших, ладно?

— Как скажешь. Значит, «настанет счастливое время», и ты упоминала четыре с половиной века… а что сейчас?

— Сейчас… — я горько усмехнулась. — Сейчас мы здесь живём из милости. Нельзя даже появляться в своём настоящем виде, только под личиной. Договор… ну, это было правильно тогда, когда мы только пришли. Но мы уже столько раз доказали, что чтим его, а на любое упоминание, что можно бы и открыться… «Время ещё не пришло», и всё такое.

— Может, и впрямь не пришло.

— Ты о чём?

— Всё о том же… — он мотнул головой в сторону лунного диска. — Это не легенда, и через сто три года… никто пока не знает, какое оно там настанет, это время. Может, и… не шибко счастливое. Вам-то, видимо, есть куда уходить, раз ты говоришь, что вы пришли, а пони здесь жить.

— Нет. Мы… тоже в каком-то смысле изгнанники.

— А…

— Прости, ответа не будет. Это уже не имеет значения, а я связана обещанием молчать.

— Как скажешь. Так ты голодна?

— А ты позволяешь?

— Возьми, если нужно.

Я оценивающе присмотрелась. Явно говорит именно то, что думает, да злоупотреблять я и не буду, конечно, — знаю уже, чем такое может кончиться, спасибо… Но когда я последний раз по-настоящему… даже и не помню уже!

Между «втихую» и «по-настоящему» есть разница, причём большая. «Втихую» — это как подкрасться к холодильнику и торопливо из него чего-нибудь перехватить, как оно там есть холодное. А «по-настоящему» — как покушать за столом чин чином. Съесть можно столько же и по времени займёт так же, а удовольствие и результат не сравнить.

Открыла канал и подцепилась.

Ох ты ж, блин!!!

Это я _его_ сочла не шибко эмоциональным?! Да если этот парень умеет ненавидеть хоть вполовину так же, как любить… И это он ещё себя считает сопляком против родителей! И тётя у него быстрее меня!

Так, кажется, до меня по-настоящему дошло, что такое «дружба». Дружба — это те отношения, в которых стоит быть с такими ребятами. Потому что любые другие отношения с ними… чреваты, в общем.

Тия дура. Конкретная дура, что с ними рассорилась. Поиметь таких врагов на свою голову, это же надо с той головой совсем не дружить. Как это он там сказал? «Икает с того по-королевски»? Верю. Теперь верю. Безоговорочно.

Не-ет, лично я такую ошибку совершать не буду!

— Вкусно? — поинтересовался он с иронией.

— Смесь родительской и детской любви… очень сильная, яркая… Ответ положительный.

— Родители меня любят. Я их тоже.

— _Мне_ можешь не говорить. А ты видишь, как я к тебе сейчас?..

— Нет, чувствую.

— Как?

— А как я тебе скажу? В нашем языке для этого сло́ва нет, а в вашем если и есть, то я его не знаю.

— На что хоть примерно похоже?

— Щекотно.

— А-а. Ну, тогда понятно.

— Что именно?

— В тот предыдущий раз я тебя, значит, вроде как пощекотала. А ты, значит, вроде как от щекотки дрыгнулся и меня вроде как лягнул.

— Логично. Вообще-то да — если ты не в курсе, то пытаться кого-то неожиданно пощекотать и впрямь плохая идея.

— В курсе, но ты первый, кому от этого стало щекотно. Так, всё, достаточно! — я оборвала канал.

— Не то чтобы я заметил, будто ты что-то от меня отъела…

— Так ведь сам же говорил, мол, когда делишься… Опять же, если из полной бочки напёрстком зачерпнуть — тоже, небось, разницу не заметишь. Спасибо.

— Я тебе ещё чем-нибудь могу помочь?

— Это я тебя теперь должна отблагодарить, а нечем. Разве что в гости пригласить.

— «Заходи, красотка, в гости!» — мухе говорил паук…

— Эм-м… тебя можно кое о чём попросить?

— О чём?

— Не отпускать при нас такие шутки. Да, мы произошли от насекомых, но вовсе не обязательно постоянно тыкать в это носом.

— Так ведь пауки не насекомые… — Я втянула воздух между зубов. — Ладно, извини, не буду. Предложение на самом деле неплохое… не знаю, в чём вы обитаете, но это уж точно должно быть не хуже, чем ночевать здесь под открытым небом или в шалаше.

— Мне позволено будет поинтересоваться, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Говорю же, ночевать собирался. Я курьером работаю, смена моя кончилась. Отвозил последнюю доставку, потом домой собирался… а вот, — он кивнул в сторону юго-запада, где чуть ли не на треть неба развернулась гроза. — А ты здесь зачем, если, опять же, не секрет?

— Шныряла, — хмыкнула я.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Шарашилась по этой местности, многократно пересекая её туда и обратно. Заметила тебя на подлёте, спряталась в кусты, дальше ты знаешь.

— Зачем шарашилась?

— Как бы это… тебе что-нибудь говорят такие слова — «Кристальная Империя»?

— Конечно. Не далее как днём я побывал в её осколке.

— То есть?

— Моя доставка была в Як-Якистан. Когда-то Сомбра держал под своим копытом большой кусок Севера, очень большой.

— Не то слово. Ну так вот, есть пророчество, согласно которому в обозримом будущем Кристальная Империя должна вернуться на этот план бытия. Вместе с… тем, кто её когда-то собрал.

— Насколько обозримом?

— А кто бы знал. Сказано очень мутно… вроде, тот день должен недалеко отстоять от возвращения… — я кивнула на лунный диск. — Но в какую сторону и насколько недалеко… По сравнению с одиннадцатью веками полсотни лет тоже «недалеко». В общем, был давеча об этом разговор, я и решила тут на всякий случай осмотреться. Назад нам дороги нет, жить нам теперь здесь, может, ещё и драться придётся вместе с вашими. Не рассчитала и вымоталась вусмерть, ты мне здорово помог. Серьёзно, хочешь в гости — приглашаю. Нам, _не таким_ , стоит держаться вместе.

— Не боишься открыть мне место? Вон, звёзды перед глазами, определиться проще простого. Даже если телепортом.

— Раз уж ты не угробил меня здесь… А телепорта не будет. У нас другая магия, телепорт слишком сильно связан с внутренней сущностью… в общем, перебрасывать пони я без самой крайней надобности не рискну. Если ты курьер, то летать должен же не хуже, чем языком трепать?

— Лучше. Языком трепать я любитель, а летать профессионал.

— Сейчас посмотрим…

Я перекинулась в альбатроса — не самый быстрый, но самый экономичный полёт. Не насекомыми же крыльями ковылять до дома…

* * *

Про «посмотрим» — это я сказала зря. Подозреваю, смотрение _на меня_ доставило немало усмешек, летун из меня ещё тот, даже и в птичьей трансформе. Несколько раз я слышала сзади окрики о хорошем потоке слева или справа, и без тех окриков дорога заняла бы у нас часа на полтора дольше.

Возле улья я всё же выпендрилась и показала фирменный трюк с одновременным касанием земли и обратной трансформацией. Кажется, он оценил. Сообщила:

— Тебя у нас никто не побеспокоит, я распорядилась.

— Кому и когда?

— Через коллективный разум. Происхождение от насекомых имеет и свои преимущества.

— Места, куда мне не стоит соваться?.. Я, грешным делом, любопытен.

— Есть три или четыре. Но ты туда без нашей магии просто не пройдёшь, так что не бери в голову. Можешь ходить, где хочешь.

— «Вашей магии»? Ты хочешь сказать, вы…

— Ну да. Все чейнджлинги владеют магией и умеют летать. Хуже единорогов и пегасов, но все. В части магии королевы исключение… по силе мы более-менее сравнимы с аликорнами, но не так универсальны. Наша магия прежде всего для зарождения и поддержания жизни. Ну и защиты, конечно.

— И сколько вас в рое? Если это не секрет.

— Около семи сотен, чуть меньше. Вот ещё что. Тебя беспокоить не будут, я сказала… Сам, если кого встретишь, можешь обращаться, но имей в виду одну вещь. Из тех семи сотен две с половиной улей не покидают и на вашем языке не говорят. В общем, если тебе не ответят, то просто потому что не могут. Кто может — ответит честно, я опять же распорядилась. Если потеряешь ориентировку, просто пару раз крикни моё имя, это-то кто угодно поймёт. Меня позовут или тебя отведут.

К этому моменту мы шли по главному коридору, и мой гость с любопытством крутил головой. Навстречу никто не попадался, я всех шуганула по боковым отноркам.

— Судя по всему, — негромко и чуть иронично заметил он, — ты _очень_ хочешь видеть меня и моих родителей союзниками.

Я кивнула на одну из пустых пещерок, выходивших в коридор. Когда мы зашли туда, призналась:

— Хотела бы сказать «друзьями». Правда, хотела бы. Но не так давно я тебе говорила, что у нас такого понятия нет. Вообще, не знаю, насколько тебе интересны наши понятия…

— Интересны. Я же сказал, что любопытен.

— У нас есть четыре градации отношений. Две крайние — это «свой» и «чужак». «Свой»… ну, понятно. Здесь в Эквестрии только один наш рой, и если я скажу про кого-то «свой», это будет ровно то же самое, что сказать «чейнджлинг». А «чужак»… подразумевается _агрессивный_ чужак. Тот, от которого исходит безусловная угроза и с которым договариваться бесполезно.

— В Эквестрии такие вообще есть?

— Правильно понимаешь, — кивнула я. — Крупные звери, хищники… но они неразумны, и к ним эти категории применять особого смысла нет. С ними и так всё ясно. Две внутренние градации — «неопасный чужак» и «небесполезный чужак». «Неопасный» означает, что при соблюдении некоторых правил с ним можно спокойно жить рядом…

— Все пони?

— Да. Мы не позволяем себе лишнего с подпиткой, не появляемся среди них в истинном виде и не видим от них никаких проблем. Когда мы только пришли, нам самим нужно было доказать, что мы неопасные, поэтому заключили договор. Всё правильно. Но прошло четыре с половиной века, всё уже доказано на сколько раз, а дальше дело не идёт.

— А «небесполезный чужак»… это, я так понимаю, по-вашему и есть «союзник»?

— В общем и целом да. Тот, с которым нет необходимости устанавливать какие-то формальные правила и при этом можно не только не видеть проблем, но и получать какую-то выгоду из отношений.

— И для вас в Эквестрии…

— Двое. Таких для меня только двое. Ти… Сол… Солнцелошадь…

— Говори, как привыкла. У меня, в отличие от родителей, к ней личной вражды нет.

— Спасибо. Она и теперь ты. Она когда-то пошла нам навстречу и позволила здесь жить, хоть и с кучей оговорок. Ты первый поделился и доверился мне, придя сюда. А больше про нас никто и не знает.

— Не знаю, что у вас случилось те четыре с половиной века назад, но чувствую, что вы попали.

— Именно! Вы первые, кому я могу предложить… а хрен с ним, так и скажу — дружбу. Потому что открываться кому-то договор запрещает, но ты меня сам раскрыл… да и на Тию с её договорами вам, я так подозреваю, наплевать. Мы изгнанники, одиночки, мы похожи — неужели этого мало? Если ты меня понял, то твои родители и подавно должны понять!

— Если так, то тебе тоже нужно кое-что про нас знать. Клятва родителей — отомстить Солнцезадой и дождаться возвращения Найтмэр. Они хотят вернуть ей любовь, сбережённую ещё с тех пор, когда она была принцессой, а они детьми.

— Фью-ю! Однако! Вы, ребята, на мелочи не размениваетесь!

— Не размениваемся. Это большая игра, очень большая. В общем, отомстить и дождаться. Первое выполнено, второе… тут всё сложно. Такие сроки жизни всё-таки не для смертной психики, тем более, что ненависть, накопленная с первой половины клятвы, сильно сказывается… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Теперь понимаю. Ты об этом и говорил, что тебе нельзя впадать в злобу и ненависть?

— Ну да. Моя клятва — быть как родители и помочь им дождаться. Первое тоже выполнено, второе… ну, я стараюсь. Но к чему эти речи — родители точно не проживут дальше возвращения. При любом исходе. Про себя не знаю, но весьма вероятно, что тоже. В долгосрочной перспективе ты не получишь от знакомства с нами никакой выгоды. Скорее всего.

— Да в Тартар выгоды! — я начала закипать. — Сколько ещё, век? Этот век иметь возможность хоть с кем-то нормально общаться, не скрываясь и не замыкаясь… тебе что, мало? Лично мне — нет! А родители твои? Если всё так, как ты говоришь, это же для них будут новые впечатления, новые мысли, хоть какое-то оживление. Тебе оно что, лишнее?

— Наверное, ты права.

— В общем, так. Если я вам могу хоть чем-то помочь, не связанным с вашей местью — помогу. В ответ ничего не прошу. Мой шаг сделан.

— Ты хочешь пересмотреть эти ваши категории отношений с чужаками?

— Не хочу — делаю. Прямо сейчас. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Спасибо, но вряд ли. Вы и сами не процветаете, нам моих заработков вполне хватает, а с главным… чем ты тут поможешь…

— Дождаться? Ну, не скажи. Всё-таки в эмоциях я неплохо понимаю, не меньше твоего уж точно.

— И что?

— Я навскидку могу назвать одну замеченную странность. Говоришь, такие сроки жизни не для смертных… ну это да. Но я знаю, _что_ у тебя там внутри по отношению к родителям — и если тебе _этого_ мало для их поддержки, то одно из двух. Либо они перегорели уже настолько, что я себе такое состояние даже представить боюсь… либо ты что-то делаешь не самым оптимальным образом.

Он посмотрел с явным недоумением:

— Это как, «не самым оптимальным образом»?

— Откуда я знаю. Чтобы ты мог представить… того, как ты по мне за одну секунду шарахнул негативом… если бы ты выдал это позитивными эмоциями, то дюжине чейнджлингов хватило бы недели на полторы. Ненависть твою я не видела, и видеть не хочу, но любви у тебя хватит знаешь, на сколько таких… сеансов?

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, можно _ударить любовью_?!

— Чего сразу «ударить»-то?

— А как?

— Тьфу. Ну, давай по порядку. То, что ты со мной там сделал — это чего было?

— Оружие. Меня предупреждали, что такое можно только в самом крайнем случае, обычно вполне достаточно отразить в нападающего его собственную агрессию, это называется «зеркало ненависти». Но я такого, как ты со мной пыталась проделать, раньше никогда не чувствовал, испугался, и вот…

— Оружие… Ты, судя по сказанному, это оружие не сам… придумал?

— Нет. Родители научили.

— А теперь думай! Если ты можешь такое делать с негативными эмоциями для боя, то что тебе мешает делать это же с позитивными? Для защиты и поддержки!

— А что, так можно?

— Да какая, блин, разница! Если у тебя есть эмоции и умение их направленно передавать! Как-то однобоко тебя учили, извини, конечно.

— Ну, знаешь, родители в девять-десять лет остались одни и до всего сами доходили.

— А, вот как… Да, это объясняет. Но суть та же самая: твоё умение можно использовать не только для атаки, но и наоборот. Достаточно обратиться к противоположным чувствам.

— И как это сделать?

— Ты _меня_ спрашиваешь?! Я-то откуда знаю, как ты это делаешь!

— Вряд ли родители одобрят, если я попробую на них тренироваться. Велят не растрачивать себя на такое и просто закроются… так тоже можно.

Я хмыкнула:

— Можешь тренироваться на мне. Если в меня прилетит такое же с противоположным знаком, я только спасибо скажу.

Он тоже хмыкнул:

— Извини, не наш вариант. Ничего против тебя не имею, но… э-э… ты меня просто не мотивируешь пытаться тебя дистанционно возлюблять.

Я задумчиво посмотрела на него. Идея, которая сейчас мелькнула в голове была безумной… но не безумнее прочего, что я уже успела наговорить. Решительно шагнула к выходу:

— Пошли. Хочу тебя кое-куда сводить и там кое-что попробовать.

На ходу отдала распоряжение через коллективный разум.

И за всё моё правление это был первый случай, когда отданное _так_ распоряжение пришлось повторить _трижды_.

Мой рой тоже счёл эту идею безумной.

* * *

— Иди за мной, не останавливайся, — бросила я через плечо, входя в стену. То есть в место, которое было бы стеной для кого не надо. За проходом извилистый коридор вёл вниз, потолок его светился зеленью. — Догадываешься, куда мы идём?

— Очевидно, в одно из самых защищённых мест вашего улья. Из числа тех трёх или четырёх, про которые ты говорила.

— Почти угадал. В _самое_ защищённое. С него всё и начиналось… улей рухнет, а пещера не пострадает. Чтобы она пострадала, сначала должен прекратить существование весь рой, но тогда это уже будет неважно.

— Впечатляет.

— Сейчас впечатлит ещё больше.

Последний поворот привёл ко входу, перед которым стояли охранники и те, кто должен был находиться внутри. Я могла приказать им выйти, но приказать им _уйти_ не могла даже я. Во всяком случае, не в здравом уме.

Передо мной расступились, мы вошли внутрь.

— Ну как?

— Действительно, впечатляет…

Под потолком пещеры висели продолговатые свёртки, слабо светящиеся тем же зелёным светом.

— Теперь понял, почему так защищено?

— Личинки?

— Не совсем то слово, но по сути ты прав. Будущие дети. Следующий выводок. Когда я сообщила, что хочу привести тебя сюда, меня всем роем чуть не послали… далеко и надолго.

— Хочешь доказать мне свою искренность по максимуму?

— И это тоже. Даже если бы я села и как следует подумала, то вряд ли нашла бы способ лучше. Я просто не знаю, каким способом могла бы показать большее доверие.

— А ещё?

— Ты говорил про мотивацию. Так вот, _им_ нужна любовь. Очень нужна. Мы собираем, что можем, и приносим сюда, этого хватает… но лучше бы больше.

— Подожди. Ты же говорила, вы не можете делиться любовью и просила держать язык за зубами?

— Это другое. Тут коллективный инстинкт сохранения вида… долго объяснять, мы всё-таки очень разные. Не бери в голову. Суть в том, что им нужна любовь. А у тебя есть, и ты хочешь научиться проецировать её. Если тебя не замотивируют дети, то другую мотивацию я тебе предложить не могу, уж извини.

— Ты можешь взять у меня и дать им. Я не пожалею.

— Спасибо, но это абсолютно ничего не даст _тебе_ , а я хочу помочь. Так будешь пробовать?

— Буду, наверное. А если у меня не получится… что скажут те, мимо кого мы прошли?

— Лучше подумай, что они скажут, если у тебя получится.

— Интересные у тебя методы мотивации.

— Сейчас будет ещё интереснее! — процедила я сквозь зубы, заранее ненавидя следующие несколько часов своей жизни.

Перекинулась в двухнедельного детёныша собственного вида и запрыгала по пещере, радостно щебеча и чирикая.

Его глаза надо было видеть.

И этих часов оказалось немного больше, чем «несколько».

Зато потом по пещере будто прокатилась тёплая волна, и я почувствовала в коконах отчётливый _отклик_.

А когда мы вышли, ожидавшие снаружи прошипели «з-сспассибо!». Кто как умел.

* * *

— Надеюсь только, твои родители меня не убьют, — буркнула я, принимая свою настоящую форму при касании земли.

— За что?

— Ну, как… Задержала тебя почти на сутки, научила невесть чему…

Он хихикнул:

— Я уже большой мальчик. Если бы со мной что-то случилось, они бы почувствовали, а что я задержался — так это не в первый и не в последний раз. Не оказалось бы только, что ты меня учила зря…

— Это как?

— Я же говорил: велят не растрачивать себя, мол, пусть всё идёт как есть, будут закрываться.

— Ну, попробовать-то стоит. И зря это в любом случае не будет, я уже сейчас могу сказать.

— Почему?

— Раньше ты умел нападать и, очевидно, защищаться. Теперь сможешь защищать других. Неужели зря?

— Ну вот, а говоришь — «надеюсь, не убьют»… Э, ты чего?!

Мы дошли до середины какого-то ущелья, я увидела впереди вход в какую-то пещеру, а как увидела, так и отшатнулась.

Глаза у меня при этом, наверное, были абсолютно дикие.

— Да что с тобой такое-то?

— Беру свои слова обратно! Любовью таки можно ударить! Да что там ударить — в _такой_ любви можно просто сгореть…

— Сильно?

— Не то слово! Как пламя… огонь пожирающий… Сам-то, что ли, не чувствуешь?

— Ну, я-то с этим вырос. Думал, просто для каждого любовь родителей самая сильная, логично же.

— Логично, но не в таких масштабах! Мне-то можешь поверить.

— Не бойся, ты же со мной. — Он чуть передвинулся вбок и дотронулся до меня крылом. — Идём…

Мы сделали ещё несколько шагов. Он вдруг усмехнулся, подмигнул мне и… проблеял голосом влюблённого сопляка:

— Папа, мама? Все? Я вас хочу познакомить с Кризи. Она хорошая…

Я чуть не взвыла. А этот подлец подмигнул ещё раз и добавил:

— …только немного вредная!


End file.
